Nara clan: next genration
by SirShmoopy
Summary: years have past since the fall of the Akatsuki and life in the Leaf village has returned to normal. naruto and the gang's time has come and gone this story will fallow Shikaro Nara Shikamaru and temari's grandson. not good at summaries read if you like.
1. Prolog

A/N: I put the original 2 chapters together cuzit made the story flow better. i know this fight was kinda short but its my fist attempt at writing this kind of action scene so the will improve over time. the story really begins. in chapter 2 but this fight was need to introduce the main character's background as well as beginning to show his fighting style. meh im rambling now so ill shut up. hope you enjoy

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 13 years ago that his parents died. His mother couldn't handle the strain his birth put on her body. Soon after his father was killed while on an A-ranked mission. And so his grandparent had taken him in. The great tactical nin. Shikamaru Nara and his wife the desert rose Temari Sabaku . His grandparents had raised him as they had their son, to be a great leaf shinobi. After all it was expected of the future head of the Nara clan. Yet it was even more imperative that he become a ninja for he was also the heir to both the Akimichi and Yamanaka clan. This being because his mother's parents were the human boulder Choji and the mind reading Ino. Yes there really was no other future for him. It seem he was destined to become a ninja or at least that's what most people who live in the hidden leaf village believe. And so the time had come for him to prove his worth in the chuninexam. He and his team had made it through the first two rounds. Now he headed down the stairs to the arena floor his mind not focusing on any thing in particular. When he reached the bottom and walked out into the arena he gave it a once over. It was a rather simple. About 150 yards in diameter. A relatively small group of trees to one. All enclosed by high ,most likely stone, walls. A girl not much older that him stood in the middle with the proctor.

"The next match between Shikaro Nara and Hoku Shina will begin will begin now!" announced the proctor before disappearing once Shikaro had made his way to the center. A lager burst of wind rushed toward him. He jump away towards the trees he had seen earlier and hid behind one of them

"Really this wind is nothing compared to what my granny could whip up." he said taunting his adversary. Trying to throw her of track some thing he had pick up from his grandfather.

"Is that so well then how about I show something your grandma cant do." Shikaro felt her chakra building and that was never a good thing never." Twisting Dragon jutsu!" the winds picked up all around him. Suddenly they stopped. The clam before the storm. She cupped her hand forming a small circle and brought it to her lips taking a deep breath. Shikaro crouched down and awaited her attack. She exhaled and the calm was broken. A large dragon that seemed to be formed from churning winds left her mouth and headed straight towards Shikaro. The dragon ripped through the small forest uprooting the smaller trees while destroying the more well anchored. He pulled out 6 kunia knife 1 between each finger. Jumping from his cover before it had reached him and throwing them at her. Losing her concentration by being forced to dodge the kunia made her jutsu dispel.

"What a drag your more trouble than you look." Shikaro said before sighing.. He hated being on defense when fighting but he needed to evaluate her before attacking so for now he'd keep playing this cat and mouse game. It was obvious she was a wind type jutsu user. she most likely had a lager chakra reservein order to be able to open up with that kind of attack. He had to find a way to get her distracted so he could counter attack. He quickly ran through same and signs preparing a defensive jutsu he had developed by combining the expansion jutsu his grandfather Choji had taught him and a wind barrier his grandma Temari shown him. "So what are you going to do now girlie?"

"Gah! Why you little brat. TAKE THAT BACK!" Hoku screamed at him. enraged she pulled out a kunia holding it in reverse. Good Shikaro thought now he would be able to see how well she could defend herself. As soon as she had come with in a few feet of him he signed the final hand sigh

"Expanding wind barrier!" a sphere of wind surrounded him and began to rapidly grow outwards. Hoku jumped to avoide the rapidly approaching winds and continued to do so till she had her back to the towering wall. She pumped her chakra into her legs and jump a good 100 feet into the air.

"Like you said im more trouble than i look!" the wind barrier crashed into the wall before disappearing.

The sun fallowed its path across the sky making its way lower and lower towards the ground. Hoku landed softly before rushing towards him. He held his ground letting her close the distance. All he needed for was her to come a little closer and some more time. Then he'd have this fight wrapped up. After that he could take a nap or watch the clouds. Oh how he loved to laze around doing nothing. He shook the those thoughts from his mind. Fighting wasn't his favorite thing to do but still it was expected of him. Returning his focus to his opponent. He begin to analyze her movements. The rhythm at witch she ran, her speed and any thing else he believed useful. That was how he was trained to analyze, to learn his enemy's strengths and weaknesses. His analytical mind was perfect for this style of fighting, but thanks to his physical strength and a fair sized chakra reserves he was able to attack head on when need. Finally she had come within the distance he needed. She stepped into his shadow. "Shadow mind reading complete." A wave of information flooded into his mind. All of Hoku's jutsus and attack patterns were now store safely into the back of his mind for future use. It was a jutsu he had made by embedding a weaker version of the mind transfer jutsu into his shadow.

"Gah! My head! What did you do!?" Hoku wailed jumping away holding her head.

"Sorry 'bout that forgot how painful this jutsu can be. I've just gotten used to it myself." Just a little longer Shikaro thought to himself taking a quick glance up towards the sky." Well looks like this match is almost over."

"Ha couldn't have said it better myself even if I tried." she removed her hand from her head. She preformed the same signs as before. "Twisting Dragon jutsu!" Damn this girl's trouble. She's going to force me to use most of my chakra at this rate. Shikaro thought. After having read her mind he knew the full capabilities of her jutsu. Now all he had to do was figure out how counter it. he could try to dodge it but that thing would just continue to fallow him. leaving him with only one viable option. To match fire with fire so to speak. He could use his expanding wind barrier again but it consumed a large amount of chakra and heneeded to save as much as possible for later. That left him with one move he had hoped not to have to use it. it was to much of a pain to use. Focusing his chakra into his shadow. He stood his ground while the large beast closed in. Ten yards... eight now six. Then when it had come with in a four yard distance he disappeared. Well to anyone that had never seen this jutsu before that's what it seemed like. in reality though he had merged with his shadow. This was his father's jutsu the one that had been passed on though a scroll written by his father be for his death. Shikaro had received the scroll once he had graduated from the academe. This jutsu used a relatively small amount of chakra but was very disorienting and put plenty of strain on ones body. Reemerging from his shadow he pull out two kunia with paper bombs wrapped around their handles. He threw one towards the dragon that was turning around for another go and the other just short of hitting Hoku. He effectively dispelled the jutsu before it was able to do any damage while also forcing Hoku back. He glance up towards the sky once again. Good it was time to spring his trap. She shadows should have connected by now. He pulled out his remaining kunia and shuriken sending them forwards in waves at Hoku. He keep pushing he back and back until finally she had stepped into his trap.

"Shadow snare successful." Shikaro said as Hoku was wrapped in a strange dark veil with her head Left untouched. Hoku had an irritated look upon her face. Well he'd done what he had come to do no reason to drag it. he slowly raised his hand and turned to the proctor."I qui.."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he returned his attention to Hoku.

"What. I came. They saw." he indicated the Hokage and the others that would be deciding who if any would become chunnin. " And you win so be happy. I'm almost out of chakra because my last jutsu takes a lot to maintain and i cant hold it for much longer. So I quit."

...Up in the bleachers...

"Hey Shika he reminds me of you at that age."

"Please Tem, I was never that arrogant." Temari just shook her head at her beloved husband.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 1

A/N sup people and tank you for reading this chapter.... well that's if you actually do lol but still the plot begins to pick up from here it may take some time till the next chap. though cuz i have still have work on the over all plot. oh and no i didn't leave out the H in thank at the beginning so yes it really says tank you.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shikaro woke up to the buzzing sound of his alarm clock. With out opening his eye he reached over and turned it off. he glance at the glowing green numbers that read 6:10. why did he even set that damn thing when he would rather sleep till noon. oh that's right because if he wasn't up by 6:30 he'd have to pay. He laid the for a moment contemplating whether he should risk a crazy long training session with his grandmother for an hour or so more of sleep. Thankfully he saw the lesser of two evils and decided to get up. Shikaro grab his usual outfit witch consisted of a pair black shorts that a few inches passed his knees, a plain navy blue short sleeve shirt and and his normal ninja gear. He then walked across the hall to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower he stood his full 5'7" in front of the mirror. He looked over himself. He look at his untidy and somewhat shaggy black look at his hazel brown eyes that would to change to a deep forest green when you got close enough. He looked at the rest of his face that resembled his father's and grandfather's quite well with a few changes here and there. After changing he strapped his shurikun pouch to his right leg before tying his head band around the upper part of his right arm. Now finished showering and wearing clean clothes Shikaro head down stairs to the kitchen where his grandparents were waiting with an emty seat left for him to use.

"Ah glad to see your up Shikaro. I was just about to go get you myself."

"Yeah yeah. I just didn't want to spend most of my time off training with you Granny Tem."

"Well at least you get up on time now. So what happened at your match yesterday I mean it's not like you to rush a fight. Well with out a reason."

"Wait you mean you didn't notice it. You know wind jutsu better then anyone i thought you would have figured it out."

"What are you talking about."

"You know how little control the user has over a wind jutsu. All a ninja can do is determine its strength and the direction it goes in."Shikaro said while beginning to eat off the plate Temira had given him.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Splinters. That's what. It was splinters right Shikaro." Shikamaru stated with a tone of humor in his voice.

" Yep you got it old man. When that Hoku girl's jutsu hit the trees it sent splinters every where including into my leg."Shikaro reached down and pulled up one of his pant legs showing the pink scares, that were roughly one or two inches in diameter on his thigh." I had Yoko sensei remove them after the match and then she used some medic jutsu to speed the healing."

"Oh god that had to hurt." Temari said with a motherly tone.

"Eh I guess. I'm just luckily there wasn't any real bleeding. If there had been that girl would have noticed." he got up and placed his dish into the sink before heading off to do his chores.

It was 11:00 or so and Shikaro had just finish checking over the deer owned by the Nara clan. He begin to walk along an old path that lead into town. As he walked a few shop owners that had gotten to know him from when he need to run an errand for his grandparents said quick hellos. He walk at a slow leisurely pace down the crowded road. About half to his desired destination Shikaro saw the girl he had fought against yesterday. He kept on walking while he gave her a once over. Now that she wasn't moving around so much he took notice to her appearance. She wasn't very tall maybe 5'4" or 5'5". Her chocolate brown eyes shimmered in the mid day sun. Her curly light brown hair swayed with the gentle breeze. Her skin was a golden brown most likely from being in the sun rather often. Then the sun glinting off of some metal object that hung around her neck caught his eye. It was her head band and on it was the well known Suna symbol. Well that explained her tanned skin. the Leaf village was to temperate for some one to get a well developed tan like that. She had what most guys his age would say were nice curves but Shikaro didn't care the whole dating thing wasn't something that intersted him yet. Shikaro he made it to one of his favorite parks after about ten minutes. H laid down atop of a small hill and gazed up into the sky to watch the drifting clouds. Someone was coming towards him but he ignored them it was a park after all. Poeple came and went all the time. Slowly Shikaro begin to fall into a light slumber.

"How were you able to beat me if this is all you do every day?" a soft yet rough and comanding voice said waking him before he could really fall asleep.

"This isn't what I do every day just what I do on my days off."

"Oh that makes me feel much better"

"Whatever. So why are you here?'

"No real reason just woundering why you were checking me out earlier."

"You must think rather highly of yourself. I wasn't checking you out just wanted to get a better look at your head band." Shikaro opened his eyes and begin to watch the passing clouds again."So why are you here shouldn't you be at the stadium right now."

"I... I lost." shame and disapointment crossed Hoku's face.

"You sound so down. You know they judge on ablity not weither you win or lose."

"I know but..."

"Get over it. If you did your best whats there to worry about." Shikaro was confused. Even though he barely knew her it was ovbous she was short tempered and rather arraganet. Why would she be upset over something like this. Damn how he dispesed the female mind.

"You know your right." the corners of her lips curled upwards.

"I know I am. Samething happened to my grandma she lost in the first round her second time going through and still made it. Granny Temari was and still is strong as hell. Problely because she still trains with that huge fan of her's"

"Did you just say Temari as in the Kazakage's older sister?" Hoku had moved closer to Shikaro and was now leaning over him.

Shikaro looked into Hoku's expectant eyes and answered her."Yeah that's granny Tem. Why do you want to know?"

"I've always looked up to her." she gave an elated sigh before continueing."I wish I could meet her in person before I have to leave and return to the Sand village."

"If its that improtant to you I could bring you over so you can meet her." Shikaro said in a bored voice.

"Really!? Would she mind if you did?"

"Eh don't think she would. So I'll take that as a yes."

"When can I meet her?" the same look of expectation shined in her eyes again.

"Tomarrows fine but you'll have to wait till noon."

"Okay. Where do you want to pick me up?"

"Is the hotel you're staying at far from the large building down that way?"Shikaro asked point out the derction he ment.

"Um no I think its about ten maybe fifteen minute walk."

"Kay tell what hotel your staying and I'll pick you up there."

"I cant remember the name but its next the outdoor hot springs. Do you know what one I'm talking about?"

"Yeah I know what one your talking about. I be there to pick you up around noon."

"Thank you. I'll see you later then." Hoku gave him a small smile and left.

"Girls. What a drag." was the last thing he said before returning to his cloud gazing.


End file.
